Change of Plans
by Cielito
Summary: The plan was to go to Disney World, only to have arrived in Vegas instead.  John & Teyla pairing.


Category: Fic  
Title: Change of Plans *coincidental*  
Author: **jeyla4ever**  
Rating: R for some mild sexual content  
Word Count: approx 1,583 words  
Disclaimers: I own no part of the Stargate world, blah, blah, blah...you get the idea.  
Comments: Ruby, unfortunately, I was not your assigned elf. I don't know and I haven't heard from your elf since week three of our exchange. But I hope you like this for I wrote it with lots of love for a great writer like you. Thank you to **foxyinthecity** for beta-ing this for me. Written for the Beya Secret Elf Exchange in Livejournal. I'd love to read what you think.

Change of Plans

The plan was to go to Disney World, only to have arrived in Vegas instead. Neither Ronon nor Rodney seemed to have remembered how that happened after their night of goodbyes in Atlantis. The driver had simply said that this is what John had specifically instructed.

With two secret agents watching from a decorous distance, John knocked on the door of her suite. After a moment, the door opened slightly, revealing Teyla's face.

"It's just me," John said.

"Just you," Teyla smiled a little. "And only a few hours late."

"Not my fault," he said with a mock exasperation. "I'm just one person taking care of three out of this world beings."

She smiled and he regretted even more not coming sooner, for not leaving Rodney out there to puke his brains out all on his own after he had told him not to drink so much.

"It is not wise for Rodney to drink alcoholic beverages, especially after what has just come to pass," Teyla said.

_Damnit_, she knew already.

"But, I will not tell you that I told you so." Her head tilted against the side of the door frame and he had to hold himself back from not pushing her door aside and letting himself freely feel all of her.

Who the hell was he kidding! This is Teyla. And despite the fact that she grew up in another galaxy all together, there was something that bound all women into one living common organism; their intuition. And what was it about women wanting to know it all and say it all? And how was it that this fact didn't exclude women from out of this world? Still, he wouldn't change a thing about her and he'd do just about anything for her.

She wanted answers, but he wanted so much more. "Let's just say that after what Keller did, I owed it to him."

Shit happened to John all the time, but he knew how to deal with it.

When shit fell on Rodney- well, that's another story.

Things between Rodney and Keller had gone sour a while ago, even if he and Rodney were the only ones oblivious to it. Still, Keller's heartless break-up on their last day in Atlantis really sucked beyond reason. Of course, the drinking did start in Atlantis and then somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere, otherwise known as, Las Vegas.

Being back in Vegas did bring back some wild memories for him. If he were a betting man, he'd bet that he really did not miss the good ol' days. Or worse, admit that he was getting too old for this crap and that he'd rather be snuggled up in a sofa with Teyla, eating popcorn while watching his favorite move, _The Princess Bride_. Which happened to be exactly part of what they had planned together for this weekend.

"What occurred was inevitable." Her tone was slightly off, and she was winding up to an argument. He had to find a way to bring it back to that teasing, alluring voice that drove him bonkers, for he was too tired and too needy to think straight.

"Are we going to debate this through a crack in the door or do I get to come in?"

_'Yes! Good one, John.' _He thought to himself as Teyla slowly opened the door for him.

He stepped through and pushed the door closed behind him. Then, he brought her close to him, feeling her body against him, smelling her skin and hair. "Besides, you and I have a very important date," he murmured. "I haven't changed my mind, Teyla." He stepped back and looked into her eyes, "Marry me."

Of course, this wasn't the first time he had asked her and this discussion had already taken place, but that was before their goodbyes, before Keller's betrayal, and before all hell broke loose in the _Caesar's Palace_ lounge. Yes, Rodney's heartbreak was bad timing, but John couldn't wait any longer.

Which in turn resulted in the _change of plans._

See, Ronon and Rodney were drunk, but John wasn't. He knew damn well what he told the driver because Vegas was within driving distance, and Teyla didn't care for a fancy wedding. Still, when John mentioned to Ronon and Rodney that he and Teyla were getting married- here, in Vegas and now, well-Rodney didn't take it very well. Yes, probably not the best way nor the right time to ask him to be his best man along with Ronon, but he figured the night was not over, he was very sober, and for all that, Teyla still wanted to be _his _wife.

True, Teyla's indifference was probably due to another postponement, but he's not marrying a naive girl. He made sure she watched the movies _The Hangover, The Proposal _and_ What Happens in Vegas_.

When all else failed, John and Teyla had plans. And he'd be damned three times over if he weren't going to go forward with this. She's not going to back off out of this one, not if he...

He felt her fingers gently rest on his lips and for a minute he wondered what the hell had he just said to upset her or worse, if he had voiced out loud everything that was going through in his mind. He got his silent question answered when her lips replaced her fingers joining his with her own. For a time their kiss was soft, lingering, until it went deep, passionate, and demanding.

Too long he had waited for this, losing all hope and only dreaming for what he believed was the impossible. That was until his chance came in the form of an unexpected opportunity. When the Powers That Be unanimously decided that Atlantis was to remain on Earth, Stargate Command gave Teyla the option of either staying here on Earth with Torren and Kanaan or take a one-way trip back to the Pegasus never to see John, Ronon, Rodney and the others ever again.

Teyla chose neither. In the end, Kanaan made the choice for her. He went back to New Athos alone.

John really didn't like to think about this because to think of a place in time that he would never be able to hold Teyla like this, so freely and passionate would be to admit that it was really his own doing or not doing. Yet, Kanaan's decision had been his saving grace and he wasted no time to make his feelings known to her. Time and patience healed all wounds and only just recently did Teyla finally admitted her feelings for him from so long ago. They took their time and they took things slow, but when it felt right, they both knew this was how it was always meant to be.

All his life, John held back on just about everything. Always thinking of others before himself. This was no different. There was no question to John that Teyla and Torren deserved better. Yet, Teyla had chosen him just as he had chosen her.

Yesterday has gone and tomorrow may never come. All he had was here and now. And he couldn't be more blessed or happier. He owed her everything and he'd make sure to make it up to her for the rest of his life.

True, they would face many heartaches, losses and struggles. Not to mention, the fighting still to come, for they will see Atlantis back in the Pegasus. Ronon's Wraith vendetta has yet to come and Torren still has to walk the grounds of New Athos beside his Athosian father. But most of all, Teyla will see her people once again, just as he promised. But not before she was his completely and officially by Earths' standards, for she belonged to him just as he belonged to her.

John needed to be reassured of that now more than ever because in the wake of his best friend's loss, he had found his past, his present and his future. Living in the Pegasus has taught him many things. Yet, the most important one was that of time. For too often waiting is too late and one must live every minute as if it is your last.

Urgently, John reached for the zipper of Teyla's dress. "Now?" she asked, with a hint of humor in her eyes.

"It's just that it's been so long..." He started to say, but in his mind he already knew that the chapel was opened for twenty-four hours. Of course, they couldn't do much when his best men, Rodney and Ronon, were passed out in their suite with the likelihood of a hangover soon to follow.

But Teyla didn't need to know the details. Whatever happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.

With her head tucked against his shoulder, he felt her light sigh. "Is it be because you decided to go off-world without me?" There's that hint of laughter and teasing he'd been waiting for.

He nuzzled against her neck, breathing the scent of her. "Again, not my fault."

Looking into her face, John slipped the dress from her shoulders. Her sepia brown skin drew his lips to taste its sweetness. As his lips brushed further down, he felt her quiver. Slowly, he let her dress fall silently to the floor. Mesmerized, he gazed as the black lace that covered the soft tangles of hair below her waist soon followed.

"If you insist," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Breaking away, she went to the bedroom and stretched out on the bed. For a moment, he stood at its end undressing, caught in the beauty of her nakedness.

Even when he entered her, he held her gaze, and mesmerized at her beautiful face. "I love you," he told her softly.

There were no more words to be said. And John reveled at the fact that just within a few hours, he'd have a lifetime to share it all with her as his wife.

And so for the rest of the night, neither of them spoke with words, but simply shared one another in body, mind and soul.

The End


End file.
